The End
by The Red Hoodie
Summary: It's the last. The last small town. The last celebratory drink. The last bodily comfort. It's a lot of lasts for the brothers because this is...the end.


**Disclaimer: None of the characters you recognize belong to me. They belong to the mind of Eric Kripke. Grey belongs to Trish and Heaven belongs to me, because…they ARE us…duh.**

88888

_The End_

Everything was quiet. Everything was still. The calm before the storm, and the boys knew it. Even the Heavens had settled. No more war. Castiel had obtained all the weapons and was the head honcho angel boy now. Everything, everywhere, was calm.

The Impala: back where it all started. Dean was behind the wheel, Sam in the passenger seat, the open road before them, Zeppelin coming through the speakers. There was nothing as far as the eye could see beside dirt and sand and short, brown and prickly plants. They were somewhere in the middle of the country, driving without a map. Dean just _felt_ the road, and went with it.

Maybe somewhere deep down, they both knew what was coming, but they said nothing of it, and for the first time in a very, very long time, the Winchester brothers felt happy.

"Dean." The sudden appearance of the angel in the back seat made Dean swerve and curse.

"Dammit, Cas!" he exclaimed. He really should have been used to that by now. Sam chuckled from his seat. "What is it?" Dean looked in the rearview mirror.

"I spoke with someone," Castiel replied in his deep, angel voice. "You…both of you have done your part."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked.

"You have done all you could. You stopped the Apocalypse…this new creature is not of your concern. With the weapons, I will be able to…handle her."

Dean reached down to turn down the volume a few knocks. "So what, I don't have to do what you and your angel buddies say anymore?"

Castiel tilted his head. "I suppose that is one way to put it."

Sam looked at Dean, then over his shoulder at Cas. "You're serious."

"Yes."

"So we can go back to having lives?" Sam asked.

"Yes you can."

"And…what about you? Are you like…God now?" Dean questioned, much like he had asked Castiel before, after Sam, Lucifer and Michael jumped into the pit.

"No. You could consider me to be his right hand man," Castiel replied, saying the human phrase slightly slower than the rest of the sentence.

Dean raised his eyebrows. "That calls for a celebration."

Luckily, up ahead, the very outskirts of a town could be seen. It was one of those small towns that had houses spread out around it, and only one main road through town. On that main road, Dean spotted a bar and grill next to an auto body shop and pulled in front.

"And you," Dean turned in his seat to point to Cas, "are coming with us."

The Impala doors opened on their squeaky hinges as the brothers got out. Cas did not use a door, but that wasn't a big surprise. It was growing dark, and the three walked into the bar and grill.

It was dim inside, but their eyes got adjusted within a few seconds. There was no one in the place except a young woman chalking the ends of the pool cues and an old man nursing a beer in the corner. A bar sat against the wall to the right, and the rest of the place was filled with tables, a juke box and a single billiard table. The door closed loudly behind Castiel, who appeared less nervous than usual when he was brought into places like this. At least this wasn't a brothel.

Dean took a few steps in, making his way to the stools at the bar. "Uh…hello?" His words were shot in the direction of the pool cue woman, who had her back to them, showing off her legs under a short skirt and thick brown hair that fell to the middle of her back.

She turned her head ever so slightly and yelled out, "Grey! Customers!" before going back to her business.

A moment later, the swinging door near the bar flew open and a woman, Grey, walked out. She was tall, with dark hair, and curves in all the right places. She surveyed the three men, now sitting in a row. Taking her place behind the bar, she put her hands on the lower counter, causing her to lean over a bit. "What can I getcha?" she asked, eyes on the short haired, green eyed one.

"Three beers, whatever's on tap," Dean replied, taking very much notice of the bartender in her Metallica top.

Grey nodded and grabbed three glasses. "Where are ya from?" she asked as she placed one under the nozzle and started to fill it.

"H—"

"Kansas," Dean interrupted Cas. Nothing good would come out of the angel blurting out where he was from.

"Yeah? I bought my car there," Grey said, sliding Dean his beer and starting another.

"Thanks," Dean replied, lifting his beer to her.

Just as Sam's glass was put in front of him, he jumped up suddenly. "I'll be right back," he exclaimed, before disappearing outside.

Dean rolled his eyes, and Castiel did nothing but read the labels of the hard liquor lined up opposite him.

"Some odd friends you've got," Grey commented, placing the last beer in front of Cas, who automatically put his hand around it, although he didn't move to drink it.

Dean glanced over at Cas, and shook his head. "Try spending seven hours a day in a car with 'em."

Grey smirked. "I spend every day stuck in here with that looney." She jerked a thumb over to the other girl, who was now precisely arranging the pool sticks in order of height.

"You know I can hear you."

"Then stop being such a queer, Hev," Grey shot back, rolling her eyes.

Just then, Sam came rushing back inside, his father's journal clasped in his hand. He snatched up his beer from the bar with a "Thanks" to Grey before burying himself in a corner. The other man in another corner finished his drink, paid Grey and then left.

"That leaves just us then," Grey commented, standing back to place her hands on her hips, eyes on Dean. There was something about him…his eyes gave away much more than his short sentences were. "So what're you doin' here?"

Dean set down his glass and ran his tongue along his bottom lip. "Just passing through. Stopped for a celebratory drink."

"Oh? Who for?"

Dean brought a hand down on Castiel's shoulder, who was chugging down his beer. "Guy just got…promoted," Dean told her.

The bartender turned hazel eyes onto the man in the trench coat. "Good for you, man," she replied. "Your beers are on the house." She didn't specify if she just meant Cas, or if it was the whole group of three.

Castiel blinked at her like a newborn kitten before nodding. "Thank you," he said, smiling ever so slightly.

Grey gave him a smile before he went back to his drink.

"Grey, was it?" Dean put in, grabbing her attention once again.

"That's right," she said, flicking unruly hair out of her face.

"I'm Dean." He looked over to the angel, "Cas, and my brother Sam," he pointed to the dark figure in the corner.

"Alright. The three Musketeers," Grey smirked, reaching forward to refill Castiel's glass.

Suddenly, music seeped into the air, thanks to the last person in the room. Boston's _More Than A Feeling_ soon filled the bar. Grey leaned onto the bar with crossed arms. "So what d'you drive, Dean?" she asked.

Dean paused and looked up from his drink. "Depends why you're askin'." If this was a game, he was playing right along.

"I love my cars. They're right up there with my bar and my nut-job family," she replied swiftly, meaning every word she said.

Dean took a long drink from his glass and nodded. "Impala. Sixty-seven. Had to rebuild her a few times. She was my dad's," he told her.

Grey nodded, an image of the car forming in her mind. "Sounds like a dream," she said, reaching forward to take his glass. "Will I be able to see it?" She took a step back so she could fill the glass.

Dean took that moment to really give her a good look over. Castiel noticed, but just swallowed whatever he was going to say. "I can see that happening," he replied, smooth as ever.

Grey smirked and slid him his glass. "Tell you what," she started, "you beat me at darts…I'll show you mine. I beat you…you show me yours."

It was a challenge. One that Dean readily accepted. He shrugged off his jacket, grabbed his beer and followed Grey to the dart board, getting a good look at her all the way down to her boots. Maybe there was finally going to be a break for Dean. Shit, everyone knew he'd been through the ringer and deserved a little something in return.

The music changed to Van Halen as Grey gathered up two sets of darts and set about the rules. Sam didn't really touch his beer, and Castiel found the bottom of his too quickly once again. He might have strayed from the path when he was dealing with his humanity, but this was his own decision. He had no idea why he would rather indulge in human sins and pleasures than be making sure the Heavens were running smoothly; perhaps he just didn't care for that much responsibility after being on earth for so long.

"So," a new voice, one that belonged to the girl in the skirt, showed up next to Castiel, "you need another drink?"

Castiel turned to her. She was pretty. Olive skin, green eyes...he wouldn't allow himself to register comments for her more womanly areas; he was still an angel, after all. "Yes, it seems that way," he replied.

She smiled at him and took his glass, filled it, then came back to sit on the stool next to him. "What's your name? I wasn't listening before," she confessed.

"Castiel," he replied quickly before taking a big sip of his drink.

"Interesting," she commented. "My mum was all about weird names. I'm not surprised though…her mother, her brother, her…they all had odd names. Me and my sister were just stuck with having ours be weird too."

He swallowed. "And what would your name be?"

She laughed softly and looked down, her hair falling like a curtain. "Heaven," she finally said, looking up as she finished the last syllable.

Castiel would have looked shocked if he hadn't gone back to his natural angelic self. He had never heard of any human with that name before…he wasn't even sure if it was actually okay to do so. Uriel would most definitely called it blasphemy and killed her and her entire family.

"What, no jokes? I'm used to jokes…I've been living with them ever since I can remember," Heaven told him, pushing her hair back and resting an elbow on the bar.

"Um…that's a lovely name," he told her.

The song changed again. This time, it was Queen's _Bohemian Rhapsody_.

"Do you often hustle women at darts?" Grey asked Dean as he went to grab his bear and gulp it down.

Dean smirked into the glass before putting it down. "No usually," he said. "Pool's more my territory."

Grey rolled her eyes and plucked the darts out of the board. "Best two out of three?" she suggested.

Dean shrugged a shoulder and came up behind her. "As much as I'm looking forward to seeing your car, sweetheart," he started, "I think we should start with mine."

Grey smiled as she felt his hands brush her side and back and rest on her hips. "One more round," she insisted. Dean hovered for a moment before taking the darts she handed him and stepping to the side to allow her to throw first. Her third dart hit the red center, and she gave a small, triumphant fist pump. She had definitely won this, however, Dean still had his to throw.

She stepped aside for him, and, because she was beginning to feel like she and Dean had known each other forever, grabbed his glass and finished the last inch of beer at the bottom. Dean barely thought as he tossed the darts. When she turned to see where they had landed, she cursed and threw arms out to the sides.

"What is that?" she asked, pointing at the board. One of his darts had squeezed next to hers in the center circle.

"Looks like we're going to both cars anyway," Dean smirked, chuckling slightly as Grey moved to slightly punch his arm. He could get used to a woman like her.

"You're such a liar," Grey muttered as she slipped her fingers around Dean's bicep and steered him toward the door. "So…we'll be…outside for a while," she said in the general direction of where Heaven was sitting.

They left just as the best part of the song started.

A wave of lukewarm air came into the bar as the door opened and closed behind the two of them.

Heaven just shook her head and turned back to Castiel. "You seem…very different," she pointed out, narrowing her eyes slightly.

Castiel swallowed under her gaze.

"It's not a bad thing," she added, tilting her head to the side. She inspected his features…blue eyes, messy hair…the trench coat alone was enough to peak her interest. As Grey had pointed out earlier, she was loony. "Do you play pool, Castiel?"

He glanced at the table up in the back. "I haven't had the chance," he replied honestly.

Heaven's eyes lit up and she hopped off the stool, took his hand and dragged him over. "It's my favorite game," she told him, letting go of his hand—warmer and stronger than she had imagined—so that she could run her fingers along the edge of the table. "I spent three hours one night being taught how to play by this cook at a bowling alley…" She smiled at the memory before turning to face Castiel, who was still standing at the very edge of the lifted up platform. "Do you want me to teach you?"

88

Grey took Dean through the side door to the auto body shop. She flicked on a lamp on the desk and pressed play on the radio. A Journey tape was inside. She knew for certain because it was one of her favorites and it had _Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin'_ on it. Her car was also lit up. It was a mint red '68 charger. It only had two doors, but that made it all the more fun.

"What d'you think?" she asked, leaning up against the desk.

Dean looked over the car for a few moments. He would have spent more time on it if there wasn't a beautiful woman standing two feet away from him. "She's gorgeous," he replied before turning toward her.

Grey nodded, taking a few steps toward him. "Thanks."

"Two doors, huh?" he commented.

Grey stopped in front of him, placing a hand on his chest and another ran through his hair, giving her perfect leverage to kiss him.

"I can handle that," Dean murmured before snaking an arm around her waist and tangling his other hand in her hair.

88

As if some higher power decided to cliché the moment, _Stairway to Heaven_ began playing just after Heaven finished explaining the basic rules of pool to Castiel. She set up the rack and handed him a cue stick.

"Give it a try," she told him.

Castiel, feeling out of place and rather awkward, tried to take the cue in his hands the right way and bent over the table. He head heard and processed her rules…however it wasn't as easy as it looked. Suddenly, he felt her next to him, body pressed against his without restriction. Her small hand placed his fingers the right way on the thinner end of the cue and stayed there as he took his first hit at the cue ball. It smashed into the neat triangle set, and one of the lazily corner balls fell into a pocket.

"Nice," she said, standing up straight. "Although…" A moment later, Castiel found himself being nearly undressed by the small human. She took the stick out his hand, resting it against the table, and spun him around. She slipped her hands around the collar of his trench coat and pulled it off of him without so much as asking him if it was alright. She tossed it over the tall, round table in the corner and then spun him to face her. "Much better. You won't be able to do anything good with that coat on."

Castiel hadn't spent much time out his vessel's coat, however, it did feel a little more relaxing. And that's when Heaven continued to care for him, unbuttoning his sleeves and rolling them up to before his elbows swiftly, as if she had done this before. However, instead of feeling violated or angry with her, he was actually welcome for it. Perhaps he had missed those moments when he had strayed too close to being human while helping Dean…

88

They had to take a breath to move the seats. Shirts discarded, Grey pushed back the drivers seat and crawled into the back—which was bigger than it looked from outside—and Dean followed her no. No one was around in the shop, and Dean figured that Sammy and Cas were big boys who could handle themselves.

Bare flesh touched and Grey wiggled under Dean, noticing the odd scar on his shoulder. "What's that from?" she asked, voice husky, squeezing his shoulder slightly.

Dean, who really wanted to make the two layers of denim between them disappear as quickly as possible, let out a breath at her question, closed his eyes and hung his head slightly. "Uh…birthmark," he replied in a gravelly voice, meeting her gaze.

Grey rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say." She was just curious…she had no right to ask, but that would never stop her. Shrugging—which was difficult when she was pancaked between a leather seat and very handsome, shirtless man—she ran her hands along his arms and Dean went back to kissing her.

88

"What d'you think?" Heaven asked, using her cue stick to lean on, eyeing Castiel across the pool table.

The angel almost furrowed his brows. "I'm still not certain what the point of this game is," he confessed, placing his cue against the table.

Heaven put a hand to her forehead and chuckled. "My God, who are you? Where did you come from to be so weird?"

"I don't know," he replied seriously, which only caused her to laugh even more.

"Where do you come up with this stuff?" she asked, shaking her head.

Castiel shrugged. "I come up with it as I go," he said, feeling a bit more human than he had in quite a while. He wasn't sure if it was such a good thing to feel; to miss feeling _human_.

Her laughs softened, and she put her other hand above the one already clutching the cue, resting her head against her knuckles. She took the last beats of Zeppelin's _Black Dog_ to survey Cas. There was just something about him… "C'mere," she said softly.

He almost asked why, however, he stopped himself and walked around the table, stopping in front of her, his back to the table.

"I hope you don't mind," she started, standing up on her tippy-toes and running delicate fingers along his jaw line.

"Mind what?" Castiel asked, only to be answered with a soft kiss. It wasn't his first with a human, but something about this girl was different. And it was probably more than just because she wasn't a stripper…or a demon encased in a human either.

"I just really wanted to do that," Heaven told him, not moving away from him.

"That's fine." He really did not have a problem with it, however it was causing an inner battle inside of his mind.

"You seem so sweet," she continued, taking a small step forward to tips of her shoes were level with his. Her other hand let go of the pool cue—it fell magically against a chair without too much clatter—and fell to his chest. "I really…just want to keep kissing you." Honestly, she had no idea what was taking over her, but when he didn't protest, she kissed him again.

88

Grey leaned back, using the entire back seat as her lounge chair. She didn't even try to resist a laugh at watching Dean try to make his way out of her car with some sort of dignity after nearly making her have a stroke from lack of breath at his attempt to put on his boxers while crouched in the Charger.

"I feel like I should be lighting up a cigarette right about now," she said around her laughter, stretching her toes into a point. She had somehow managed to put on her lacy black panties with much more grace than Dean had with his shorts.

"I dunno if a quickie in a car is worth a smoke," Dean said, putting his hand on the roof and leaning into the car. Grey just grinned at him and he shook his head. "I should go check on my brother…and Cas," he added.

"What? And leave me here? I still haven't seen your car yet," Grey stated, sitting up slowly and swinging her legs off the seat, her feet touching soft denim that belonged to her favorite pair of jeans.

Dean swallowed, unable to keep his eyes off her lovely curves and finally sighed. "You better not blame me if they're wrecking the place," he grumbled, stepping back so that she could climb out of the back seat.

The concrete floor of the shop was cold to her feet and she instantly went up onto her toes to minimize the contact with it. "There's no one in town. Everyone's gone to this football game down in Texas," she told him, her train of thought going a certain direction. She just hoped he would pick up on what she was getting at.

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Really?" He glanced at the door they had come through. "You're making me feel like a teenager."

Grey smiled wide and grabbed his hand, dragging him outside into the wide open night without even thinking. Luckily, the windows in the bar were covered in stickers and signs, and Dean's car was parked a few yards away.

Ignoring the cold asphalt, Grey inspected the car under the light of the almost-full moon, stopped with a approving nod by the driver's side door. "I love her," she said sincerely before reaching for the door handle.

Dean was on her almost instantly. His hand fell on hers and she looked up at him, surprised. "Not everyone gets to be in the driver's seat," he told her.

Grey nodded, taking her hand off the door and running her fingers down his chest. "Don't worry, I'm great behind the wheel…who's to know?" she added, leaning into him.

Dean looked down at her, and gave in. Whoever this woman was, he wondered why he hadn't met her earlier. Pulling the door open, he let her slip inside and then sat behind the wheel himself. Almost before the door was completely closed, Grey was slipping onto his lap, her back to the steering wheel, her hands slipping through his hair.

88

From the look of him, she never expected Cas to be such an amazing kisser, but, God willing, he was the best damn kisser she had ever come across. He was strong…she could feel it in his arms and chest, and she had the distinct feeling that there was much more to him than met the eye. She didn't care however.

Castiel was half-perched on the edge of the pool table, Heaven having been pulled closer and was now pressed up against him. His hands splayed out across her small back.

Heaven wasn't as durable as he was, and she had to pause to take a breath. Her heart was beating wildly and she really had no idea what she was doing, but apparently part of her did. She kept her face close to his, their noses almost touching, however her eyes were focused on his lips, not his eyes. There was something about those eyes…and she vaguely remembered their being another person in the bar still.

"I would usually _never_ say this," she started, her breath coming much heavier than his, "but…there's totally an empty room upstairs." She did look up at him after blurting out those words however. There was a flash of confusion, then recognition, then what appeared to be guilt of some sort. "Oh whatever," she muttered, kissing him again in hopes of regaining whatever magical-ness they were having earlier.

Castiel _was_ torn. A million voices seemed to be telling him what to do. He heard himself, Balthazar, Uriel, Anna, Pamela, Gabriel, Michael even Dean for a moment. Some were telling him that he was overstepping himself here, even if he possessed all the weapons and basically ruled the Heavens. But Castiel—along with Gabriel, a smidgen of Anna and something from Balthazar—was telling him otherwise.

With a single thought, they were upstairs in a gust of wind. Heaven didn't even bother to ask how that happened. She just figured that this was some extremely vivid dream that was going to be over the moment she fell asleep. So she would do as much as she could so she would stay awake.

Actually, this was her room when she didn't want to go home. Grey had kept it just for her. It was small, had a window, a dresser, a bed…a really nice bed, actually. Which was pretty much all she cared about at the moment. She sort of stepped away from Castiel, her hands slipping around his tie so that she could take him with her. He followed, although his nerves were sort of frazzled from his last experience like this. Heaven, however, was different. He felt like he couldn't mess up, which was an odd feeling, but he wasn't complaining.

Heaven untied his tie just as his hands slipped beneath her shirt and landed on warm skin. She didn't stop to ponder about it, and pulled her shirt off over her head before Cas had a chance to change his mind about all of this. Then it was back to more kissing, and Heaven worked the buttons on his shirt. She had basically been a Cinderella to her stepdad so she was very efficient when it came to dressing men…so undressing was even easier.

She pushed the shirt off his shoulders, only to pause as her hands fell across a scar on his chest. Breaking off the current kiss, she took a step back and looked at him. A very elaborate set of scars was across his chest and abdomen. A wave of something like fear fell over Castiel, but Heaven just delicately ran her hands over some of the lines and looked up at him. "I'm not even gunna ask," she told him, hooking an arm around his neck and pulling him down to the bed with her.

88

Sam had no idea when it had changed into morning. Or when he had fallen asleep. He jerked awake from an uncomfortable position squished in the same booth he had been hidden in all night. Sitting up slowly, he ran a hand over his face and then squeezed the pinched, kinked muscles in his neck. Squinting, he fished his phone out of his pocket and saw that it was eight in the morning. He stood, noticing that he still hadn't finished his beer the previous night. Picking up the glass, he glanced around before walking behind the bar to poor the warm alcohol into the sink.

"Dean?" Sam finally called out half-heartedly. He stepped around the counter, poked his head into the kitchen, and found nothing. "Castiel?" For some reason he glanced upwards when he said the angel's name. He couldn't remember what happened during the course of the night. He might have been sleeping for ten hours straight for all Sam knew.

Walking outside, Sam saw the Impala still parked outside. He walked over and leaned over to peek inside. That's where he found Dean, along with the bartender, sleeping in the front seat, thankfully wearing underwear. Sam tapped the window and watched Dean jump then wince. Grey groaned and flung an arm over her eyes.

"Have fun?" Sam asked through the window.

Dean gave him a thumbs up. Sam just chuckled and stood, stretching his arms above his head. With the morning sun fallen over the small Midwest town, Sam noticed it actually looked pretty quaint and possibly some place that could have been nice to grow up in. Or so Sam would think. Any where normal was an option for a 'what if' in his own childhood.

Grey sat up, rubbed her eyes and opened the passenger door. The ground was still cool under her bare toes and she was in need of a very long, hot shower. However, she just patted Sam on the shoulder and walked passed him to the shop to pick up her and Dean's clothes so they wouldn't be walking around in just underwear for the whole day. She had no problem with it, but the town probably would have as they trickled back from the game.

As she came out fully clothed, Sam gave her an awkward smile. "So…I'm Sam by the way," he introduced himself. "Dean's bother."

She nodded. "Grey. Nice to meet you, Sam." Dean came out of the autobody shop dressed, and Grey glanced at both men before nodding. "Who's up for some breakfast?" Not waiting for an answer, she headed into the bar once again.

Dean looked after her before turning to Sam to raise his eyebrows. "I think I found the one, Sammy," Dean said with a grin before heading after Grey. The bar was empty. "Grey?"

"Cooking!" she called from behind the swinging kitchen doors. "Sit down. I hope you like bacon and eggs."

"How did I not find her sooner, Sammy?" Dean asked his brother as they sat down at the bar.

Sam shrugged. "I have no idea, man."

Dean nodded, clasped his hands together and glanced around. "Where's Cas?"

"I dunno," Sam replied. "I called him earlier. He didn't…Oh."

"What?" Dean asked raising his eyebrows.

Sam just pursed his lips and shook his head. "Nothing."

"Sammy," Dean warned.

"I smell breakfast!" Heaven yelled from the stairs as she opened the door perpendicular to the kitchen doors and stepped into the bar. Ignoring Sam and Dean, she pushed through the swinging doors to join Grey in the kitchen.

A few steps behind, Castiel came down the stairs as well. His tie was untied, and he should have had a guilty look on his face, but he couldn't manage it. That is, until he saw Dean and Sam staring at him, which made him look down and side to side.

"Cas," Dean said, sounding like a proud father. "Nice one."

Sam scoffed and Castiel walked over to the pool table to get his trench coat. This time, both brothers raised their eyebrows at each other. Dean cleared his throat as Cas came to sit next to him.

The smell of bacon wafted into the room and Dean perched up. A minute later, Heaven and Grey came out of the kitchen, arms filled with steaming plates of breakfast food. Grey placed three of them in front of the boys and Heaven put down hers next to Cas's and handed Grey's to her as she walked by. She sat next to Sam and raised her eyebrows at him with a little smirk as she picked up a piece of bacon.

Cas stared down at the plate. Heaven noticed and nudged him with her elbow. "Tell me you eat like a normal person?" she nearly begged. She had no intention of asking what was up with him. There was plenty of questionable things that he did, but she was actually just so go-with-the-flow that she took it all in stride.

"Yes," Castiel said with a nod, no matter that it was a lie. He didn't need to eat, nor did he usually, but there was no reason not to now, considering Dean was constantly trying to make sure he continued to appear human whenever they were around other people who had no idea about the supernatural.

Heaven grinned and snatched a piece of bacon off of his plate in normal human fashion, even though she had her own pile on her own plate. Castiel didn't object. Dean did his best to not make it obvious that he was trying to peer around his totem-pole of a brother to catch a glimpse of Grey. As for Sam…he was wondering how he hadn't gotten laid and Castiel had. Give the guy a break; he had been turned into someone more like Dean thanks to his soulless year, and it was hard to shake that sort of thing off.

Grey made some small talk with Sam about what _he_ was doing all night, and Sam, feeling compelled to do so, showed her the one good picture that was left of Sam, Dean and John.

"Aw, Dean, you're adorable," she squeaked, with something close to sarcasm on the tip of her tongue.

Dean tried to snatch the photo from her hands, but Sam was in between them and kept blocking his brother's attempts, a laugh sprouting from the younger brother's lips. It was a sound he hadn't heard in yeas and it almost surprised him more than it should have.

Grey grinned and finally put the picture back down on the journal page. "Just so we're clear," she said around Sam, "I prefer the older you."

Dean raised an eyebrow and smiled lopsided before a commotion behind him brought everyone's attention to the other two people in the room. Cas was now on the other side of the room, picking up his trenchcoat, and Heaven, who had been leaning on him because she was lazy and the stools didn't have any backs, had fallen right on the floor and knocked over her stool. All because he had decided to be angel-y and use his teleporting to appear ten feet away.

"Ow," Heaven said, although there was no pain behind her voice, only a touch of anger. "I know I'm not as kinky as Grey in the sack but God damn."

Her words furthered both Sam and Dean's laughter, for reasons beyond her and Grey, who looked at the brothers and wondered if they had escaped from a mental hospital or something. Castiel, face fighting confusion, slipped on his coat and lowered his eyes for a moment, receiving a 'message' from the heavens.

"We need to leave," the angel said shortly, appearing behind Sam and Dean and causing both Heaven and Grey's hair to be tossed around by the slight wind gust.

Grey raised her eyebrows, Heaven huffed and pulled herself to her feet and Sam and Dean shoveled in the last bit of food left on their plates.

"Leaving so soon?" Grey asked sarcastically as they stood. She stayed in her seat, right elbow resting against the bar top.

Dean shrugged and turned to her. "Thanks for breakfast."

"Thanks for the ride," she replied, matching his smirk that appeared after she said the words.

Sam gave her an awkward goodbye smile that made it look like he was constipated before heading toward the door. Heaven nearly glared at Castiel, who seemed to hover in place as Dean said his goodbye to Grey. Once he took a step back and slapped the angel on the arm, Castiel thought it only suitable for him to say a proper farewell.

She crossed her arms and shook her hair back from her face. "If you're gunna pay me, you might as well leave," she said haughtily, causing Grey to raise her eyebrows and Cas to disappear from sight.

"What was that about?" Grey said as soon as the angel had disappeared. She didn't even think to ask what was up with Castiel and his disappearing act. She would catalogue the past eight hours under 'dreams that were too good to have actually happened'. "I'm sure he didn't mean to toss you on the floor."

Heaven sighed and flopped down in Castiel's vacant stool. "I have no idea."

88

"What a night, eh?" Dean said once the three had left town limits. The sun poured into the car and glared off the dirt and sand around them.

Sam rolled his eyes. "For you two, apparently."

"It would be much faster if I brought us where we need to be," Castiel put in, ignoring the current subject matter.

Dean glanced in the rear view mirror. "You know where we're supposed to be going?"

"Yes."

"Is it far?"

"Jerusalem."

Dean's eyebrows shot up and he and Sam looked at each other simultaneously. "It's far then."

"Yes."

88

Dean had to find the perfect place to park the Impala before he would let Castiel take him and Sam to Israel. Being teleported angel-style beat flying in a plane. It was afternoon when they arrived, in the hot sandy Middle East.

Sam put a hand up to shade his eyes. "What are we doing here Cas?" he asked, looking over at the angel.

Cas furrowed his eyebrows, looking around at his surroundings. They were outside of the Holy City, its grand walls to be seen from their spot under the blinding sun. "Something's happening," he said, eyes not leaving the city.

Dean mirrored Sam and lifted a hand to his brow, green eyes toward Jerusalem. He couldn't see a thing besides the buildings and walls. "What is it?" he asked, though an uneasy feeling had started to play in the depth of his stomach. He suddenly wished he was back in that no name little town, finishing his breakfast that had smelled so good.

Suddenly, the ground shook as if a nuclear bomb had gone off. Dean almost fell down a dune, but grabbed onto Sam, who somehow kept upright like one of those impossibly tall Japanese buildings.

"Cas!" Dean yelled over the rumble. "What the fuck is going on?"

"Dean!" Sam yelled out instinctively, grabbing onto his brother's arm.

"Sam!"

Just then, something flew out of the city, a tiny object from so far away, something flew like out of a superhero movie. And landed not far from where the three of them were, sending Sam and Dean off their feet and into the soft sand; only Castiel stood tall, facing the menace.

It was a woman, a young woman to be honest, with a sweet face and long brown hair. Only she had red eyes, and her hands and feet were black and crawled with cracks in which fire-like light coming out through them.

"You," her voice was soft and sweet. "You have power, Castiel. The little angel."

Castiel clasped his hands into fists. "Eve. I did not think you were real until now. You cannot beat me. I have all of the angel's weapons."

Her plump lips curled up into a twisted grin. "You could kill all of my children with that power. A mother loves her children. I can't allow you to do that."

"Dean," Sam whispered, clutching onto his brother, mostly to keep them from tumbling down through the sand, but he was legitimately feeling frightened.

"Sammy," Dean said, eyes plastered on Eve. He hadn't called Sam Sammy since Sam had jumped into the pit with Michael and Lucifer. He knew this was it. He could feel it, and he knew Sam could too.

This was the battle. Not as big as Lucifer and Michael, but just a notch below. Eve against Castiel, in the desert, one of them would walk out of here alive, and both boys would move on. Hopefully, if God was really out there, if he still really cared, he would let them into Heaven for their souls to live on forever with their parents and friends. They deserved it. They gave their lives, multiple times, to the fight against good and evil.

They wouldn't care who won the battle. They would be with their loved ones, and no one could harm the Heavens, not even Lucifer and the demons, not Eve's children. The boys would be normal, for once, and they would be together.

A light, brighter than anything, brighter than when Sam opened Lucifer's cage at Saint Mary's, flooded them and on earth, their bodies were ripped to shreds, not to be found by anything living, and their souls ascended. They were together; they wouldn't have to fight to trust each other anymore, they just _would_.

**A/N: This was made for purely entertainment purposes of myself and Tricia. We wanted to rewrite the ending of the brothers and used ourselves as characters. Wrote all but the ending last year and just found/finished it. Don't like it, don't flame. **


End file.
